


Only Human

by Aoidh



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Highscool AU, M/M, also im planning to add smut eventually, be prepared, hopefully mainly fluff, im sorry for the shitty writing, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoidh/pseuds/Aoidh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hot summer's day, with the smell of cut grass residing within the air, a boy called Shinji Ikari transfers into Kaworu Nagisa's class and both of their worlds are suddenly linked. And slowly the empty feeling they've both always felt dissolves into bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

Chapter 1

Kaworu sat down at his desk gracefully, the chair made a slight screeching sound as he dragged it in towards the table, but just barely. His eyes glided over to the window and he stared at the beautiful summer’s day that was occurring outside, damn, he wished he could be out there instead of being stuck in this godforsaken place called school. In fact he would rather be anywhere that wasn’t school, he sighed irritably at the thought of spending another 7 hours alone and bored. He rested his chin on his hand and closed his eyes, imagining that he was in his home playing his mother’s old piano at ease.  
“U-uh… k-kaworu-kun?” he heard a slightly familiar high-pitched voice stutter nervously. He opened his eyes and looked to his right, where the female voice seemed to come from. A rather short girl with dark hair and green eyes was standing about a foot away from him. This again, why do they like me so much, thought Kaworu, as she blushed and looked at her feet timidly. He vaguely recognized her from middle school, he couldn’t seem to remember her name, though.  
“Kaworu-kun, I-I’ve really liked you for a while now and,” Ren? “I was wondering whether….” Ran?...no wait that wasn’t it… “w-whether or not you would go out with me?” Rin! That was her name! Kaworu looked up at Rin and smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry, Rin-chan, but I’m not interested in dating right now.”  
“Is…Is it the way I look or… something else? Either way I’ll change it as long as you’ll go out with me!” She squeaked as she blushed immensely. People were looking their way in annoyance as if Kaworu had insulted her or something, Kaworu scowled mentally, it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t feel the same way towards her.  
“I’m sorry, I just don’t feel the same way,” Kaworu explained, “I think it would be best if you gave up on me, anyways, a cute girl like you shouldn’t have any problems finding a guy who would go out with you.” He smiled as best he could. She blushed and nodded rapidly as she rushed off towards her friends whom had probably been cheering her on. He hoped he hadn’t hurt her feelings, he didn’t want to do that, he just didn’t want to go out with someone he didn’t have feelings for either.  
He got confessions far too often in his opinion, it didn’t help that he hadn’t ever actually loved anyone romantically before so he didn’t ever accept. To him, the confessions were just a way of making more of the male students hate him.  
Kaworu leaned back into his chair sombrely, he could hear all the insults they threw at him, they swirled through his head as he sunk deeply into his thoughts; ‘Why do the girls even like him anyways? All he ever does is do his work and stare out the window!’  
‘So what if he has a pretty face? His personality is so bland! I hate him…’  
‘I wonder if he’s gay, he probably is since he never goes out with anyone. Haha what a closet case!’  
He was left in his thoughts for a good five minutes until the ring of the school bell brought him back to reality. Their homeroom teacher, an old man who always seemed to be on the verge of death while talking, went through the register slowly. Once the teacher finished that, he “ahem-ed” in order to get the class’s attention.  
“Today a new student will be joining class 2-A, please enter the classroom now, Ikari-san.” And suddenly a boy with dark brown hair walked through the door and up to the teacher. The boy paused and stared at the entire class as though they were going to hurt him. He looks like an abandoned puppy, Kaworu smiled fondly at his own thought, I quite like puppies.  
“Please introduce yourself to the class.” The teacher said in his raspy voice.  
“M-my name is Ikari Shinji, b-but you can just call me Shinji if you want…” The boy called Shinji said in an awkward manner.  
Instead of clapping, the class was suddenly filled with the sounds of people whispering stuff to their friends, Shinji had obviously noticed this, as his face became even more startled and confused than before. The teacher sighed, “Hey, where is the empty seat again?”  
“Behind Nagisa-kun’s!” Someone shouted quickly.  
Kaworu turned around only to see an empty desk, they were right. The teacher then pointed to just behind Kaworu and said something to Shinji, probably that it was Shinji’s new desk.  
Kaworu felt a sudden wave of curiosity as Shinji walked nearer and nearer to him. There was just something about Shinji that seemed very likeable in Kaworu’s humble opinion. 

***

Shinji tried to walk as quickly as possible to his seat, he already felt so out of place that he wanted to end the day and go home already. As he neared his seat he finally looked up, only to find a pair of ruby eyes staring at him. Shinji’s heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, he briskly looked away only to find that he kind of wanted to return his gaze to the face has he had seen.  
Pale skin, greyish-white hair and beautiful red eyes suddenly filled his mind as he sat at his desk. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with such a beautiful face… Shinji thought, followed by his cheeks turning crimson. That boy with the red eyes… his name was Nagisa right? At least that’s what the person called him a moment ago. Shinji could only think that the name suited him immensely, the boy seemed very happy and passive, just like a shore.  
Shinji started his work, he had already covered this in his old school so he found it much easier than he probably would have otherwise. Thankfully, the time seemed to pass fairly quickly and before he knew it, it was lunch time.  
He abruptly felt very uneasy, who was he going to sit with? Would he be alone like he used to? As the anxiety set in, Shinji notice Nagisa turn around in order to face him.  
“Excuse me, Shinji-kun, would you care to each lunch with me?” Nagisa said, his smooth voice making Shinji feel slightly at ease. Shinji stared at Nagisa in disbelief. Lunch? Was this boy his saviour or something?  
Kaworu must have mistaken Shinji’s pause as more of an ‘I don’t even know you pause’ than a ‘someone like you wants to spend lunch with someone like me?’ pause because in the next moment he smiled warmly and said, “Ah, I forgot you don’t know my name, sorry. I’m Kaworu Nagisa, please call me Kaworu-kun, I would like to each lunch with you if possible.”  
“Ah..um..” Shinji stuttered, not knowing exactly how to respond, “O-ok… Kaworu-kun.”  
Kaworu smiled again, “Thank you, Shinji-kun.”

***

Kaworu felt ecstatic as he walked beside Shinji through the halls, Shinji was holding onto his bento firmly, as if it was going to fall to the ground any second.  
“Shinji-kun, I was wondering, who made your bento?” Kaworu asked inquisitively. Shinji’s face suddenly flushed into a very cute shade of pink, making Kaworu almost drop the melon bread he had bought that morning. So adorable, thought Kaworu as Shinji answered nervously.  
“I- I did…” Shinji blushed even more as Kaworu eyes widened.  
“You can cook?” Kaworu said, not trying to hide his surprise at all.  
“Kind of.” Shinji replied quietly. Kaworu’s smile became even brighter than before as he learned something new about the boy whom he had already become so attached to.  
“That’s really amazing…I can’t cook anything without it either undercooking or burning. That’s why I always buy myself breakfast instead.” Kaworu explained, indicating towards the melon bread in his hands. Shinji looked at the melon bread and smiled for the first time since Kaworu has first laid eyes on him. His smile is so beautiful, thought Kaworu happily as they walked in silence once again. Not awkward silence just… peaceful silence. Since the school had a small amount of students, many of hallways were either empty or only had a few people standing around, eating their lunches and talking to friends.

***

Eventually, after walking for around ten minutes, Kaworu and Shinji reached a completely empty hallway. As they walked, Shinji suddenly realized that he had no idea where they were eating their lunch.  
“Hey…Kaworu-kun? Where are we going?” Shinji asked shyly.  
“Right…here.” Kaworu smiled gently, stopping right in front of a door with an old, worn down ‘library’ written on it. As he opened the door, it creaked loudly, making Shinji wonder just how old it actually was. As Kaworu entered the room, he said a tender-sounding “come on in” to Shinji, which made Shinji’s heart race more quickly than he thought possible. Shinji followed him in, suddenly feeling like he would follow Kaworu to the ends of the earth if he had to.  
What awaited Shinji was much more beautiful than he expected, it was an old, abandoned library filled with hundreds upon hundreds of old dusty books. Kaworu sat down on one of the ancient-looking chairs, ah, he looked so at ease among the books, and Shinji couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on Kaworu more than he did beforehand.  
“Shinji-kun,” the way Kaworu said his name made Shinji feel rather faint, “if you want, you can sit beside me.” He patted down welcomingly on the chair that sat next to his own.  
Shinji nodded his head, trying not to look too flustered, although he was sure that he still did anyways. He slowly walked towards the empty chair, his heartbeat sped up as he sat down next to Kaworu, and for the first time in his life, he felt like he truly belonged somewhere. And that somewhere was wherever Kaworu was.  
As the time passed, Shinji became more and more nervous, feeling his heart flutter rapidly any time Kaworu looked his way. He noticed Kaworu humming quietly as they dug into their food and recognized the tune.  
“You know Ode to Joy?” Shinji noticed Kaworu’s eyes light up as he asked.  
“Yes, it’s one of my favourite songs. Shinji, I didn’t know you were familiar with classical music.” Kaworu beamed.  
“I’m n-not an expert or anything!” Shinji felt the heat rush to his face, “I just listen to it a lot because I sometimes practice the cello…”  
“Hmm, I play the piano, maybe someday we could play together?”  
Before Shinji could answer, Kaworu leaned in towards him and gently brushed his thumb under Shinji’s mouth. Oh my god, is this really happening? Shinji thought, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt Kaworu’s breath tickle his neck.  
And yet, nothing happened, when Shinji opened his eyes he noticed that Kaworu had leant back into the comfort of his chair.  
“Ah, sorry if I startled you, I just saw a bit of rice on your chin and it was kind of bothering me,” Kaworu smiled apologetically. Shinji quickly shook his head and tried hide his embarrassment by taking another bite of his onigiri.  
They sat in awkward silence until the bell rung, signalling for them to make their way back to class. Kaworu stood up first and held out his hand to help Shinji up, there was a moment of hesitation and then Shinji took it, smiling as he did so.  
“Thank you, Kaworu-kun.” Shinji whispered in a soft voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that's Chapter One finished! Comments and criticism is appreciated ^-^


End file.
